Soy mi propioPadre!
by AlexFujisaki-san
Summary: : Sasuke y su hijo son cambiados de cuerpos y tiempos, asi que ahora en el cuerpo de sasuke esta su hijo y conoce a sakura y naruto cuando genins y luego esta sasuke que ocupa el cuerpo de su hijo y conoce como es su familia y su futuro
1. Chapter 1

Yo: Hola a todos! – Suenan Grillos- huy están todos muertos hoy –gota anime

Inner: es que, se enteraron que volvías y se fueron todos ¬u¬

Yo: Si serás ¡! Hoy vengo a presentar una obra maestra

Inner: ¿Te suicidaras? –Esperanzaza.

Yo: Nooo como crees; Les traigo un fic de SasuSaku hecho por mi querida Nee-Chan ¡Sole-chan!

Atención: Este fic esta también en Mundo SasuSaku yo tengo un permiso especial para publicarlo.

Listo! Aquí les dejo el resumen y el cap

Resumen: Sasuke y su hijo son cambiados de cuerpos y tiempos, asi que ahora en el cuerpo de sasuke esta su hijo y conoce a sakura y naruto cuando genins y luego esta sasuke que ocupa el cuerpo de su hijo y conoce como es su familia y su futuro (que enredado ^^U)

*********** Cambio de escena, (lugar)  
>- cambio de tiempo (al rato después)<br>/ cambio de época (cambio de escena del pasado o al futuro)

Vemos a un cierto pelinegro tirado en el pasto de uno de los campos de entrenamiento, inconciente de un golpe que le habían propiciado…..

Sakura: sasuke-kun! Vamos despierta sasuke-kun! –coloca su cabeza sobre sus piernas-

Naruto: kakashi-sensei! Se paso de veras! Somos genins y usted jounin!

Kakashi: jejeje creo que si me pase un poco –sonríe nervioso-

Saku/Naru: SOLO UN POCO!

Sasuke: auch….. Donde….. –Queda mirando a sakura- ¿Shina?

Sakura: ¿quien es shina? –mira a los chicos-

Naruto: no me lo pregunten

Kakashi: ni a mi

Sakura: sasuke-kun, ¿Quién es shina?

Sasuke: ¿sasuke? –se toma la cabeza y mira a sakura- ¿desde cuando tienes el cabello tan largo?

Sakura: sasuke-kun! deja de llamarme shina, soy sakura y mi cabello siempre ha sido largo!

Sasuke: *¿sasuke-kun?, ¿sakura?, ¿cabello largo?* -los mira extrañado-

Naruto: vee kakashi-sensei! Se extralimito con ese golpe, hasta la memoria perdio el pobre teme de veras!

Sasuke: *¿kakashi-sensei?, ¿y porque este tipo me llama teme ¬¬?* -lo mira bien- *se parece a takashi-san* -asombrado-

Kakashi: a ver –se agacha donde sasuke estaba sentado- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sasuke: Daisuke uchiha –extrañado-

Naruto: ¿como dijiste teme? –preocupado-

Sakura: sasuke-kun, ¿te sientes bien?

Kakashi: -serio- ¿edad?

Sasuke: 12 años

Kakashi: ¿quien es shina?

Sasuke: mi hermana, shina uchiha

Kakashi: -mas serio- ultima pregunta, ¿Quién es tu padre?

Sasuke: pues sasuke uchiha –dijo semi extrañado-

Sakura: ¿como?, ¿sasuke-kun como vas a ser tu propio padre?

Naruto: ese golpe si que te debio doler! –burlon-

Kakashi: -serio- vamos con tsunade-sama

Naruto: ¿como?, para que vamos a ir con la vieja tsunade!

Sakura: naruto! Respétala es la hokague! –lo golpea en la cabeza-

Sasuke: *ese golpe…* ¿tsunade la hokague? –extrañado- pero si na…..

Kakashi: mejor no hables –serio- *esto no puede ser bueno*

Sasuke: como diga em….. sensei –sonrie nervioso- *¿Qué esta pasando aquí?* -mira a sakura- *ella dijo llamarse sakura pero….*

*******************************En la torre de la hokague*****************************

Estamos con el equipo 7, y la hokague, todos extrañados, sobre todo el pelinegro…..

Tsunade: ¿déjame ver si entendí, eres Daisuke uchiha de 12 años, jounin, hijo de sasuke uchiha y tienes una hermana llamada shina?

Sasuke: es lo que acabo de relatar ¬¬

Tsunade: -seria- chicos, quiero que me dejen solo con el, voy a revisarlo

Kakashi: bien, andando chicos

Sakura: cuídate sasuke-kun –sonrie- adios tsunade-sama

Naruto: que te mejores teme! –sale-

Todos salen dejando solos a "Sasuke" y a tsunade….

Tsunade: bien –mas seria- ahora dime bien quien eres tu

Sasuke: por ultima ves ya se lo dije, soy Daisuke uchiha, tengo 12 años, hijo de sasuke uchiha

Tsunade: -seria- te are preguntas y responde lo que puedas

Sasuke: como diga

Tsunade: primero, ¿en que año estamos?

Sasuke: el 2032 [yo: no sabia que año poner, asi que me guio por los años normales de nosotros ^^U]

Tsunade: -mas seria- ¿cuantos uchihas viven?

Sasuke: bueno….. estamos oto-san, oka-san, shina, ayame, sanosuke, Itachi, konan, kenta y taichi a y la pequeña aiko

Tsunade: -asombrada- ¿como?

Sasuke: bueno, sanosuke mi hermano mayor tiene 15, shina y ayame son gemelas y tienen 10 años, Itachi es mi tio, konan es la esposa de tio Itachi, kenta es mi primo mayor tiene 18 luego esta taichi mi otro primo y tiene 15 y por ultimo mi primita aiko-chan de 5 años

Tsunade: ahora lo entiendo –sonríe- ultima pregunta, ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas antes de despertar hace rato?

Sasuke: mm….. Estábamos en el bosque de la muerte peleando con un akatsuki llamado kakusu, el uso un jutzu muy extraño e iba a golpear a ayame, asi que por ello la empuje y recibí el golpe, quede inconciente y desperté en los brazos de una shina de cabello largo

Tsunade: ¿en brazos de una shina de cabello largo? –Atando cabos- ¿como se llama tu madre?

Sasuke: sakura uchiha

Tsunade: ¿no sabes su apellido de soltera?

Sasuke: pues…. Creo que una ves menciono que era Haruno –pensativo- ahh! Ya recordé porque se me hacia familiar el nombre de tsunade –sonríe- recuerdo que oka-san decía que entreno con tsunade-sama una sanin!

Tsunade: -atonita- ¿sakura ha…uchiha es tu madre?

Sasuke: si –sonrie-

Tsunade: ¿itachi uchiha esta vivo?

Sasuke: si –sonrie-

Tsunade: sasuke y sakura están casados y tu eres su hijo

Sasuke: por tercera ves le digo que si –sonrie con una venita en la frente-

Tsunade: -shokeada- ahora solo dime que naruto es hokague y seria el fin del mundo

Sasuke: ¿naruto-sama?, si el es el sexto hokague, el mas fuerte, se lleva sumamente bien con oto-san, pero no soporto al invecil de haruto! Siempre me quiere ganar, pero no me deja tranquilo porque nunca lo ha logrado ¬¬

Tsunade: O.O… ¿naruto hokague?, ¿y tiene hijos?

Sasuke: si –extrañado- Takashi-san de 16 años, hanabi-san de 14, Haruto-baka de 12 y Hikari-chan de 10 años –menciono con un leve sonrojo-

Tsunade: O.O –cae de su asiento-

Sasuke: ¿disculpe?, esta bien –la mira-

Tsunade: ok ya entendí todo –atonita- de alguna manera, cambiaste de tiempo-espacio, y llegaste a ocupar el cuerpo de sasuke uchiha cuando el tenia 12 años

Sasuke: ¿el cuerpo de sasuke uchiha?

Tsunade: ¿físicamente como eres tu y tus hermanos?

Sasuke: bueno, yo tengo cabello negro y ojos verdes, sanosuke tiene cabello negro y ojos negros, ayame tiene cabello negro y ojos negros, pero se pinta las puntas de rosa y shina tiene ojos verdes y cabello rosa, pero se pinta las puntas de negro, ambas de cabello corto

Tsunade: -le pasa un espejo- pues mírate bien, tus ojos son negros, me explico, en estos momentos eres sasuke uchiha, unico sobreviviente del clan uchiha, formas parte del equipo 7 compuesto por kakashi hatake, naruto uzumaki, sasuke uchiha y sakura haruno, supongo que sabes la historia de tu clan ¿no?

Sasuke: si, la se, me la contaron con lujo de detalle –serio-

Tsunade: bien, investigare como paso esto, mientras tanto trata de actuar normal, le dire a los de tu equipo que sucede para que no tengas inconvenientes, pero….. no quiero que delates 3 cosas

Sasuke: ¿Qué cosas?

Tsunade: una, que Itachi esta vivo y que regresara a la aldea, dos que no comentes nada de la historia de tu clan ni del futuro y tres, que no digas ni hables con nadie que no sea yo o los de tu equipo –sumamente seria-

Sasuke: ¿Por qué?

Tsunade: porque podrías cambiar el futuro U.U

Sasuke: esta bien

Tsunade: por ahora puedes irte a tu casa, supongo que vives en la mansión uchiha

Sasuke: aja

Tsunade: bien, entonces nada de desordenes ya que viviras solo ¿entendido?

Sasuke: como ordene tsunade-sama

Tsunade: que bueno –sonrie *es muy educado y obediente, parece que sasuke y sakura serán buenos padres* ya puedes retirarte

Sasuke: gracias tsunade-sama

Tsunade: una ultima pregunta

Sasuke: ¿hmp?

Tsunade: *si… es hijo de sasuke ¬¬* ¿con quien esta casado naruto?

Sasuke: con hinata-sama

Tsunade: O.O –shokeada


	2. Chapter 2

*********** Cambio de escena, (lugar)  
>- cambio de tiempo (al rato después)<br>/ cambio de época (cambio de escena del pasado o al futuro)

Vemos a varias personas en una habitacion de hospital, en la cual se encontraban los hermanos, uno inconciente y otras dos despiertas….. tambien con ellos estaban una pelirrosa de cabellos largos y ojos jades…..

Shina: eso paso –cabisbaja- por eso salimos tan heridos

Sakura: -suspira- pues… se enfrentaron a un akatsuki, al menos salieron vivos –sonrie-

Ayame: si, pero daisuke se lastimo mucho por cuidanos, aun somos chunins, sintio la obligacion de cuidarnos por ser jounin –cabisbaja-

Sakura: descansando se le pasara, ya veran como otra ves van a entrenar y terminaran peleando

Shina/Aya: gracias oka-san ¬¬

Daisuke: -despertando- ash…. Mi cabeza –se sienta y se toma la cabeza- kakashi-sens…. –queda mirando a la pequeña pelirrosa- ¿sakura?

Sakura: ¿desde cuando te he dado la confianza para que me llames por mi nombre? –sonrie divertida-

Ayame: no deberias llamar asi a oka-san –sonrie-

Shina: eso si te debio doler –sonrie-

Daisuke: pero si yo te hable a ti…. –la mira detenidamente a shina- *tiene cabello corto, sakura lo usa largo* -mira a la pelirrosa mayor- *ella…. cabello rosa largo y ojos jades, ademas respondio al nombre de sakura….. ¿es sakura?, no, no puede ser ella, sakura tiene 12 años, ella es una mujer adulta*

Sakura: tranquilo hijo –sonrie- el golpe debe haberte aturdido

Daisuke: ¿hijo? –extrañado-

Sakura: *no se comporta como el mismo* -se le acerca- sacate la playera, te voy a curar

Daisuke: sakura ¿tu curarme? –burlon- no me hagas reir, la ultima ves no supiste ni ponerme los vendajes de dorma desente –frio-

Sakura: que dijiste! –golpea la pared hechando a bajo la mitad de ella-

Daisuke: *…esta no puede ser sakura, es imposible que sea ella, no es tan fuerte* -atonito-

Shina: si, es oficial! Te has vuelto loco baka! Oka-san es la mejor ninja medico del pais del fuego idiota!

Ayame: el golpe lo afecto mas de las cuenta ¬¬

Daisuke: -serio- *¿ninja medico?*

¿?: bien, parece que todo esta normal por aqui

Shina/Aya: oto-san! –lo abrazan- ¿quien te aviso?

Sasuke: el dobe-hokague me aviso que volvieron y que estaban aquí –les sonrie- hola saku

Sakura: hola sasuke-kun –se besan-

Sasuke: ¿sasuke?, hmp nadie me roba el nombre ¬¬

Sasuke: ¿y que le pasa a daisuke? –extrañado-

Sakura: esta actuando raro, dice incoherencias, primero me llama por mi nombre, segundo me desconoce y tercero dice que no se ni colocar unos simples vendajes

Daisuke: hmp

Sasuke: -lo mira detenidamente- *esa exprecion en sus ojos…..* -serio- ¿niñas, podrian dejarnos un momento a solas con daisuke?

Daisuke: *¿daisuke?... ¿Qué pasa aqui?* -extrañado-

Shina: si oto-san –sonrie-

Ayame: nos vemos despues hermano! –salen de la habitacion-

Daisuke: *¿hermano?... yo no tengo hermanos* -frunce el ceño-

Sasuke: respondeme, ¿Como te llamas? –serio-

Daisuke: sasuke uchiha

Sasu/Saku: ¿Cómo? –asombrados-

Daisuke: ya respondi, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Sasuke: *algo pasa aquí…..* sasuke uchiha -serio-

Sakura: ¿Cómo que eres sasuke-kun? –confusa- sasuke es tu padre

Daisuke: mi padre era fugaku uchiha y mi madre se llamaba mikoto –mas serio-

Sasuke: -igual de serio- ¿itachi uchiha es tu hermano?

Daisuke: -activa el sharingan- no tengo hermanos

Sakura: -seria- ¿cuantos años tienes?

Daisuke: 12 años

Sasuke: ¿grado de nivelacion?

Daisuke: genin –mas serio-

Sakura: ¿genin de 12 años? –asombrada- *el podria…* ¿equipo?

Daisuke: naruto uzumaki, sakura haruno y yo al mando de kakashi-sensei jounin apodado el ninja copia que posee el sharingan

Sasuke: ¿que año es?

Daisuke: 2010

Sakura: ¿2010? –asombrada- ¿quien es el hokague?

Daisuke: tsunade senju desde hace unos meses cuando murio sarutibi-sama el tercer hokague durante un ataque de orochimaru a konoha

Sasuke: hmp ya entiendo –sonrie de medio lado- ¿tienes el cello maldito?

Daisuke: hmp, me lo coloco y kakashi-sensei lo cello

Sasuke: -sonrie altanero- ultima pregunta, ¿objetivo de tu vida?

Daisuke: matar al bastardo que mato a mi clan, vengar a mi clan a cualquier precio

Sakura: sasuke-kun -lo mira asustada-

Sasuke: bien sasuke uchiha –sonrie de medio lado- me temo que estas en un error de tiempo

Daisuke: ¿error de tiempo?

Sasuke: -se sienta- me llamo sasuke uchiha, ella… tu la conoces por sakura haruno

Daisuke: -la mira- *sakura haruno…..* -asombrado- *pero si es sumamente fuerte*

Sasuke: año 2032, naruto uzumaki es el hokague

Daisuke: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –rie a carcajadas- ese maldito dobe sera hokague el dia que yo me case con sakura y el se de cuenta de que hinata lo ama! –burlon-

Sakura: hinata y naruto estan casados y pues precisamente yo soy tu esposa sasuke-kun –sonrie-

Daisuke: -petrificado- *sakura haruno….. ¿mi esposa?* ¿es una broma cierto?

Sasuke: no –sonrie malicioso- y naruto es el hokague y por incrible que suene el y hinata son marido y mujer al igual que yo con sakura, pero aun asi el mundo no ha acabado

Daisuke: me va a dar un ataque

Sasuke: aun no te cuento todo, espera y luego convulviona

Daisuke: U¬¬

Sakura: soy sakura uchiha, o haruno como me conoces, ninja medico aprendis de tsunade-sama y dirijo el hospital

Daisuke: ¿ninja medico?

Sasuke: tenemos 4 hijos, sanosuke uchiha, que tiene 15 años, luego sigues tu daisuke uchiha, de 12 años, jounin de elite desde los 10 años, y luego estan shina y ayame uchiha, gemelas de 10 años, chunins desde los 8 años y candidatas a los siguientes examenes jounin

Sakura: tu eres daisuke uchiha, cabellos negros y ojos verdes –sonrie- sanosuke "tu hermano mayor" es igual a sasuke-kun de joven, tiene cabello negro y ojos negros, despues shina, tiene cabello rosa y ojos verdes como yo y ayame, quien tiene cabello negro y ojos negros, ambas son muy unidas, tanto que se pintan las puntas de su cabello como el color de la otra –sonrie-

Daisuke: ¿a ver me volvi loco?, según ustedes, ¿me llamo daisuke uchiha, shina y ayame uchiha son mis hermana, tengo un hermano mayor llamado sanosuke, tengo 12 años y ya soy jounin desde los 10 años?

Sasuke: exacto –asiente- ademas tienes 3 primos, kenta uchiha de 18 años AMBU, taichi de 15 años jounin y aiko uchiha de 6 años resien salida de genin

Daisuke: ¡¿primos?

Sakura: si, primos –sonrie-

TOC TOC!

Sasuke: ¿quien?

¿?: -semi abriendo la puerta- oye escuche que…..

Sasuke: -cierra la puerta de golpe- estamos ocupados! Luego entras!  
>¿?: oye! Quiero ver a mis sobrinos!<p>

Sasuke: saku, ayudame, si lo vee esto se pondra feo –nervioso-

Sakura: -nerviosa- em….. sabes, este no es bu-buen momento –sonrie nerviosa- shina, ayame y daisuke ya no estan en la habitacion, estamos solo sasuke-kun y yo

¿?: aaaahhh! Ya entiendo –burlon- solo no me des mas sobrinos ototo!

Daisuke: *ototo* -frunce el ceño- *solo una persona me decia asi*

Sasuke: cierra la boca! Ese no es tu asunto! –sonrojado-

¿?: hmp

¿?2: -fuera de la puerta- ¿que sucede Itachi?

Daisuke: *Itachi* -se levanta de golpe y activa el sharingan-

Sasuke: sakura… controlalo mientras –aun tapando la puerta-

Sakura: tranquilo sasuke –hablandole a su "hijo"-

Itachi: lo que sucede es que vine a ver a mis sobrinos y parece que ya no estan aquí, pero sakura y sasuke al parecer estan en otras "cosas" –burlon-

Sasuke: -sonrojado- CALLATE ITACHI! NO SABES LOS PROBLEMAS QUE TE ESTAS GANANDO!

Itachi: ohhh! Tu y cuantos mas ototo!

¿?2: jajjajaja de veras teme! Tu no cambias!

Daisuke: *¿teme?* -ojos entrecerrados- *solo el fracasado de naruto me dice asi ¬¬*

Sasuke: dobe! No que eres hokague! Ve a atender tus asuntos, aqui estamos ocupados!

Naruto: si no abres por las buenas, abrimos por las malas –dijo para molestar-

Sasuke: se los advierto!

Itachi: a la 1

Sakura: no esperen!

Naruto: a las 2!

Sasuke: no entienden nada! –se quita de la puerta-

Ita/Naru: A LAS 3! –empujan-

Al momento de decir 3, sasuke abre la puerta haciendo que itachi y naruto se caigan al duelo pasando de largo

Sasuke: se los adverti par de descerebrados!

Itachi: no me llames descerebrado ototo!

Naruto: de veras te pasas teme! Yo solo queria ver a mis sobrinos!

Daisuke: -preparando un chidori- ¿que hace ese bastardo aquí? –apuntando a itachi-

Itachi: ¿yo? –sorprendido- ¿Cómo que bastardo? –mira a sasuke- ¿que le ocurre a tu hijo ototo?

Sasuke: por eso no queria que te viera! –molesto-

Daisuke: ahora si me las pagaras! –corre hacia itachi con un chidori en la mano-

Sasuke: -agarrandolo antes que pase nada- calmate y te explico todo, asi que ahora deja de ser un orgulloso y olvida todo lo que sabes!

Daisuke: no voy a olvidar nada! –hace fuerza para liberarse-

Sasuke: sakura…. las cuerdas anti chacra

Sakura: si no queda mas remedio U.U

-30 minutos despues-

Vemos a las mismas 4 personas sentadas y a un pelinegro de ojos jades amarrado a una silla

Sakura: da buena pelea –suspira-

Sasuke: ¿Qué esperabas?, despues de todo soy yo –sonrie de medio lado-

Itachi: ahora si me dicen que ocurre aquí! Me estoy volviendo loco!

Sasuke: ¿mas de lo que ya estas?, eso si es grave –sonrie de medio lado-

Naruto: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ITACHI TU YA NO PUEDES ESTAR MAS LOCO! DE VERAS!

Sasu/Saku/Ita: TU LO ESTAS MAS! –lo golpean en la cabeza-

Naruto: TT-TT –lagrimas estilo anime-

Daisuke: -venitas en la frente- ahora sueltenme! Voy a matar a ese bastardo!

Sasuke: no puedes, y se que no lo haras –sonrie sabelotodo-

Sakura: les hare una breve explicacion de lo que ocurre….

- Minutos despues-

Sakura: y eso paso –finaliso-

Itachi: -asombrado- entonces… el eres tu ototo, ¿pero el tu de cuando tenias 12 años?

Sasuke: hmp –asiente-

Daisuke: ahora si me pueden explicar que ocurre aquí! –mira a sasuke padre- tu! Porque no lo matas! –mirando a sakura- tu! Como te hiciste tan fuerte! –mira a Itachi- tu bastardo que haces en konoha! –mira a naruto- Y TU QUE TIENES QUE VER EN TODO ESTO MALDITO DOBE! Y ya saquenme de aquí! –furioso-

Sakura: si, eres tu sasuke-kun –sonrie divertida-

Sasuke: hmp ¬¬

Itachi: bueno, sabia que cuando pequeño me odiabas, pero pense que lo habias superado –llora estilo anime-

Naruto: ya itachi niisan –le toma el hombro- es culpa del teme U.U

Sasu/Dai: ME TIENEN HASTA LA CORONILLA CON SUS EXAGERACIONES! Ò.Ó

Sakura: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA SI SASUKE-KUN! TU SI QUE NO CAMBIAS!

Sasu/Dai: hmp!

Sakura: -respirando ondo- esta sera una laaaaargaaaaa tarde U.U

Itachi: ¿tenemos que explicarle todo?, ¿no se alterara la historia?

Sasuke: es necesario, no podemos dejarlo asi como asi porque o intentara matarte y aparte no sabra como actuar

Naruto: -suspira- investigare este jutzu a ver que puedo hacer

Daisuke: ¬¬ *este dobe jamas hara algo por mi*


	3. Capitulo 3

_*********** Cambio de escena, (lugar) __  
><em>_- cambio de tiempo (al rato después) __  
><em>_/ cambio de época (cambio de escena del pasado o al futuro)_

_Aclaración: Este fic no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sole-chan. _

_-.-_

**Estamos en la mansion Uchiha, vemos a un pelinegro de ojos negros tirado en el sofa de la cama con un solo y muy profundo pensamiento….. ******

**Sasuke: gggggrrrrr –sonido de tripas- *tengo mucha ambre… extraño la comida de oka-san* ******

**TOC TOC! ******

**Sasuke: -se levanta y se para tras la puerta- no tengo permitido abrirle a extraños! ******

**¿?: jeje, soy yo em… ¿daisuke?, si te llamare asi, abreme! ******

**Sasuke: oka…. Em…. ¿sakura verdad? ******

**Sakura: si –sonrie- ******

**¿?: se olvidan siempre de mi! De veras! –cruzado de brazos- ******

**Sasuke: y….. naruto-sa… ¿naruto uzumaki? ******

**Naruto: sii! De veras! Al fin me recuerdas! ******

**Sasuke: -abre la puerta- pasen, estoy solo de todas formas ******

**Sakura: lo sabemos –sonrie- ******

**Todos entran a la mansion, pero sakura se desvia a la cocina y comienza a sacar algo de su mochila ******

**Sakura: supuse que tendrias hambre, ya que dudo que cocines, tu madre debe hacerlo –sonrie- ******

**Sasuke: pues…. Si, oka-san siempre cocina –sonrojado- ******

**Naruto: no te pareces a sasuke! ¿Seguro eres su hijo? ******

**Sasuke: si, pero no es la primera ves que me dicen que no me paresco a el, dicen que me paresco mas a oka-san ******

**Naruto: y quien es la desquiciada que finalmente se caso con sasuke-teme! ******

**Sasuke: pues….. sa…..*no puedo decirlo* no, tsunade-sama me dijo que no digiera nada sobre el futuro –sonrie nervioso- ******

**Sakura: naruto, dejalo en paz, que no ves que esto esta incomodo para el –seria- ******

**Naruto: pero sakura-chan! ******

**Sakura: no! ******

**Naruto: esta bien ¬¬ ******

**Sakura: -sirve 3 platos en la mesa- tomen ******

**Sasuke: *pero si….* ******

**En la mesa habian 3 platos, un akonimillaki para sakura, bolas de arroz y tomates para sasuke y para naruto, ramen ¬¬ ******

**Naruto: GRACIAS SAKURA-CHAN! –comienza a comer- ******

**Sasuke: no era necesario *es mi comida favorita, bolas de arroz con tomates* ****  
><strong>**S ****  
><strong>**akura: no importa, me gusta cocinar, ademas esa es la comida favotita de sasuke-kun, supuse que como eres su hijo tambien te deberia gustar –sonrie- ******

**Sasuke: si….. lo olvidaba –comienza a comer- ******

**Sakura: ¿nos conoces en el futuro? ******

**Sasuke: *demaciado* si, pues… se relacionan mucho con oto-san *mas de lo que creen* ******

**Naruto: y dinos, eres jounin, pero tienes nuestra edad, como rayos paso eso! ******

**Sasuke: bueno, oka-san nos entrena desde que teniamos 3 años cuando comenzamos a aprender el uso y control de chacra basicamente, entrene con ella hasta los 7 años y luego, cuando active el sharingan comence a entrenar con oto-san y sanosuke, mi hermano mayor, pero entrenamos tambien con oka-san lo basico para no perder practica ******

**Naru/Saku: ¿activaste el sharingan a los 7 años? ******

**Sasuke: si, cuando estabamos en los examenes chunin, ayame y shina son mis hermanas y son gemelas, ellas activaron el sharingan a los 8 años y son chunins, mi hermano sanosuke activo su sharingan a los 7 años tambien y ahora es AMBU ******

**Sakura: ¿a que edad fueron genins? ******

**Sasuke: a los 6 años, ya que salimos antes de la academia por nivel, luego yo me converti en chunin a los 8 años, mis hermanas tambien a los 8 años y sanosuke a los 10, yo me converti en jounin a los 10 años y sanosuke a los 12, cuando cumplio 15 se convirtio en AMBU, shina y ayame tienen 10 años por lo que son candidatas a los proximos examenes jounin que seran en un mes ******

**Naruto: *demonios! Los hijos del teme seran fuertes!* –sonrie- ¿y que tal los mios? ******

**Sasuke: takashi-san me cae bien, tiene 16 años y es AMBU, se parece a… ti naruto –sonrie nervioso- *casi le digo naruto-sama* ******

**Naruto: sii! ¿tengo mas hijos? ******

**Sasuke: pues… estan hanabi-san de 14 años, jounin, el invecil de haruto, tiene 12 años y no lo aguanto, siempre me reta a pelear, pero como nunca gana nunca me deja en paz, a veces me dejo perder para que me deje tranquilo pero se da cuenta y me sigue molestando, ademas que esta detrás de mi hermanita shina y por eso siempre peleamos ¬¬ ******

**Sakura: *se deben parecer mucho a sasuke y naruto* ******

**Naruto: que mal –aura deprimente- *los hijos del teme seran mejores que los mios* ******

**Sasuke: a y esta hikari-chan –sonrie sonrojado- es muy bonita y simpatica ******

**Naruto: ¬¬ ¿te gusta? –celoso- ******

**Sasuke: O/O pues….. la verdad… jejeje –rie nervioso- esta muy rico sakura, gracias por traerme la comida –cambiando el tema- ******

**Naruto. #¬¬ -celoso- *al menos sabre de que tener cuidado* ******

**Sakura: por nada….. daisuke –sonrie nerviosa- dime, ¿me conoces a mi?, ¿tengo hijos?, ¿estoy casada? –sonrie- ******

**Sasuke: um….. –se ahoga con la comida- COF COF COF COF….. –toce- ******

**Naruto: se nos muere! –asustado- ******

**Sakura: -golpeandole la espalda- perdon….. ¿dije algo malo? ******

**Sasuke: cof….. no cof…. Nada… solo que….. si, la conosco, si esta casada y tiene hijos *nosotros mismos * ******

**Naruto: ¿y con quien estoy casado! –sonriente- espero que sea con sakura-chan! ******

**Sakura: NARUTO! –lo golpea- ******

**Sasuke: U¬¬ *no golpeaba tan fuerte de pequeña* -sobandose la cabeza- ******

**Naruto: TT-TT ¿pero porque me golpeas? ******

**Sakura: porque si! ******

**Sasuke: y lamento decir que sakura es….. no es con quien te casaras –gotita estilo anime- ******

**Naruto: que lastima –cabisbajo- ******

**Sakura: ¿entonces con quien sera? –sonrie- ******

**Sasuke: *su sonrisa siempre es la misma* pues… no puedo decirlo, tsunade-asma me dijo que no hablara de ustedes en el futuro, pero ya les conte mucho ******

**Sakura: tienes razon –sonrie nerviosa- ******

**/En el Futuro/ ******

**En otra epoca de la historia vemos a un pelinegro palido y con ojos sumamente abiertos, sorprendido, tambien vemos a los mismos 4 adultos serios… ******

**Sasuke: ¿ahora entiendes? –finalizo- ******

**Daisuke: -shokeado- entonces…. Itachi…. ******

**Sakura: asi es –suspira- esa es toda la historia, a decir verdad tambien colapsamos cuando supimos todo, pero itachi fue aceptado de vuelta en la aldea porque tu dijiste que no volverias sin el ******

**Daisuke: -se sienta aun shokeado- ****  
><strong>**Itachi: reaccionaste de la misma manera cuando supiste esto de la manera normal, cuando peleaste conmigo a los 16 años ******

**Daisuke:…. ******

**Naruto: por eso, como veras, este par de uchihas amargados se llevan tan bien –sonrie- ******

**Sasu/Ita: A QUIEN LE DICES AMARGADO FRACASADO! –lo golpean- ******

**Sakura: jijijijijijiji ustedes no cambian –rie- ******

**Naruto: TT-TT –llora estilo anime- ******

**Sasu/Ita: hmp! #¬¬ ******

**Daisuke: *¿entonces…. Vivi todo este tiempo bajo una mentira?* -palido- ******

**Sasuke: comprendo como te sientes –suspira- tambien tenia esos pensamientos cuando me lo contaron –se encoge de hombros- pero finalmente, volvi a konoha con Itachi ******

**Daisuke: *entonces…..* -mira a sakura- ***_**"Sakura: no estas solo sasuke-kun, siempre voy a estar alli para ti"…. "Sakura: ¿de que sirve la venganza?, solo te haces daño a ti mismo, la venganza nunca dejara nada bueno"**_**… finalmente sakura…. siempre tuvo razon* ******

**Sakura: -sonrie- ¿Qué pasa? ******

**Daisuke: este….. –se toma la cabeza- *mucha informacion para un solo dia* ******

**Itachi: por el momento vamos a casa, shina y los chicos deben saber de esto, pero nadie mas, y por supuesto –mira a naruto- investiga sobre el jutzu que uso kakusu….. algo tiene que haber pasado en ambas etapas de la historia para que se relacionaran ******

**Naruto: claro, eso dejenmelo a mi! De veras! –sonrie- ******

**Daisuke: ¿Qué pasara por el momento conmigo? –serio- ******

**Sakura: por ahora….. viviras con nosotros, no creo que puedas hacer misiones, ya que daisuke es jounin y tu aun eras genin a los 12 años U.U ******

**Daisuke: hmp**

*********************************En la mansion Uchiha******************************** ******

**[ellas son ayame y shina, shina de cabello largo y ayame de cabello negro ^^][perdon, no la pude poner en spoiler pero les dejo la pagina ^^U unid espacios]**

**http: / img801 . imageshack . us /f/ 88545217 . png/**

**Shina: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –llorando estilo anime- daisuke! buuuuaaaa!**

**Sakura: calma hija –sonrie nerviosa- ya lo tendras de vuelta**

**Sanosuke: O.O –shokeado-**

**Sasuke: ash, esto no me lo esperaba**

**Daisuke: U¬¬ *si que es molesta…. Se parece a sakura***

**Ayame: quiero al baka de mi hermano de vuelta! Buuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa!**

**Daisuke: lo lamento –sarcastico-**

**Shina/Aya: -mirada asesina- no molestes! Ò.Ó**

**Sakura: shina! ayame! Comportense, aunque sea dificil, el es su padre de todas maneras! Ò.Ó**

**Shina/Aya: si oka-san –asustada-**

**Sasuke: sano –serio-**

**Sanosuke: este… -se acerca a daisuke- eres oto-san de pequeño….**

**Daisuke: hmp –asiente-**

**Sanosuke: eso si es raro… pero no importa –sonrie de medio lado- espero que no me regañes tanto como lo hace oto-san –le dijo al oido-**

**Daisuke: U¬¬**

**Sasuke: sanosuke… sin cena #¬¬**

**Sanosuke: no oto-san... este... yo...**

**Sasuke: hmp, esta bien –sonrie de medio lado-**

**Sakura: mejor hare la cena –suspira- *necesito despejarme de todo esto* –sale de la habitacion-**

**Daisuke: -mirando a sakura- *¿de verdad esa es sakura?, ahora es tan fuerte… y se ve hermosa como adulta* -sonrojado-**

**Sasuke: -mirando a daisuke- *ya entiendo* este…. ¿Cómo te llamo?, ¿yo?**

**Daisuke: ¬¬ sasuke**

**Sasuke: suena raro llamarme a mi mismo, pero bueno, sasuke, ven –sale de la habitacion-**

**Daisuke: hmp –lo sigue-**

********************************En la habitacion de Sasusaku*****************************

**Daisuke: ¿Qué sucede?**

**Sasuke: -sonrie de medio lado- ¿aun no lo crees?**

**Daisuke: ¿a que te refieres? –levantando una ceja-**

**Sasuke: a sakura –agranda su sonrisa de medio lado-**

**Daisuke: hmp**

**Sasuke: ¿es hermosa no?**

**Daisuke: me cuesta creer que tu siendo yo hagas ese tipo de comentarios**

**Sasuke: ¿que mas da?, soy hombre**

**Daisuke: supongo ¬¬**

**Sasuke: no vuelvas a decir eso #¬¬**

**Daisuke: hmp**

**Sasuke: ¿alguna pregunta sobre sakura?**

**Daisuke: ¿te engatuso o algo?**

**Sasuke: mejor dicho….. yo la engatuse**

**Daisuke: -abriendo mucho los ojos- ¿como?**

**Sasuke: volvi a konoha, y comence a vivir otra ves en la mansion, siempre le pedia a sakura que me tragiera la comida porque yo nunca he cocinado bien, siempre me gustaron sus comidas, pero al final terminaba haciendolo como excusa para que viniera a mi casa y poder verla**

**Daisuke: no puedo creerlo**

**Sasuke: luego un dia, paso, tuve sexo con sakura –menciono como si nada- *aunque mas que sexo, ese dia lo que hicimos fue el amor***

**Daisuke: bien….. kakashi-sensei al fin lo logro, me contagio la pervercion ¬¬**

**Sasuke: digamos que tambien le doy credito, pero no, al principio crei que era capricho o simplemente deseo, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que amaba a sakura, el dia que naruto le dijo que fuera su novia ¬¬**

**Daisuke: ese maldito dobe hizo que! –activando el sharingan-**

**Sasuke: y alli otra ves, yo reaccione igual, solo que… un poco mas agresivo**

**Daisuke: hmp, no me interesa la molestia esa –desactiva el sharingan-**

**Sasuke: no hables antes de tiempo, terminara por enamorarte, despues de un tiempo, sakura quedo embarazada, fue cuando mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados, y asi fue que sakura termino siendo mi esposa, paso de ser simple deseo, a de verdad ser amor**

**Daisuke: no lo entiendo –serio- entonces todos los…**

**Sasuke: -interrumpiendolo- esfuerzos por que no se te acercaran, permanecer frio y sin sentimientos no funcionaron, de hecho, terminaron por acercarla mas a mi y yo sentirme mas atraido a ella**

**Daisuke: ok! Me volvi completamente loco! En que genjutzu estoy! Primero dicen que soy mi hijo, luego que itachi era bueno, etc, luego que sakura es mi esposa y luego me veo a mi mismo en el futuro enamorado como un estupido!**

**Sasuke: no lo niego**

**Daisuke: -caida estilo anime- oda a shikamaru, esto sera sumamente problemático **


	4. Capitulo 4 Maneras de dormir

_*********** Cambio de escena, (lugar) __  
><em>_- cambio de tiempo (al rato después) __  
><em>_/ cambio de época (cambio de escena del pasado o al futuro)_

_Aclaración: Este fic no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sole-chan. _

_-.-_

Capitulo: Muchas maneras para dormir 

Vemos una mesa servida para 6 personas, muy bien arreglada y con 2 chicas sentadas casi al final una frente a la otra

Sasuke: -entrando- ¿ya esta la cena?

Shina/Aya: si oto-san! –sonrien- nosotras ayudamos!

Sanosuke: oh no! –azul- preparen medicinas para el estomago!

Daisuke: U¬¬

Ayame: QUE DIJISTE! –haciendo cellos-

Shina: TE ARREPENTIRAS! –haciendo los mismos cellos-

Daisuke: *pero si ese es*…. –asombrado-

Shina/Aya: DOBLE CHIDO….

Sakura: deténganse ahora! –las golpea en la cabeza y caen al piso incrustadas-

Sanosuke: -sonríe de medio lado- hmp, bobas

Daisuke: *son iguales a sakura U¬¬….. pero no dejo de asombrarme del poder de ellas 2*

Sakura: tu tampoco las molestes sanosuke! Ò.Ó –cara que asusta-

Sanosuke: si oka-san

Daisuke: * sakura del futuro asusta muchísimo*

Sasuke: calma saku –sonrie nervioso- ¿cenemos si? *hasta a mi me asusta a veces*

Sakura: -sonrie- bueno, a sentarse

Sano/Shina/Aya: *gracias oto-san TT-TT*

Daisuke: U¬¬ *no cambia... siempre me hace caso*

Sasuke se sienta hasta la cabecera, el haciendo a su mano derecha esta vacío y a su mano izquierda esta sanosuke, luego "Daisuke", al otro extremo de la mesa esta Ayame, luego frente a sasuke de 12 años esta shina y el puesto al lado de shina es el mismo que esta vacío

Sanosuke: el baño me dio hambre

Sakura: -entra con unos platos- entonces espero que les guste –comienza a servir-

Shina/Aya: pollo al curri! –ojitos de cachorro- gracias oka-san! –comienzan a comer-

Sakura: aquí están los suyos –entrega otros 2 platos-  
>Sasuke: gracias saku –lo recive-<p>

Sanosuke: gracias oka-san –comienza a comer-

Sakura: -sirve otro- toma… sasuke –gotita estilo anime- *casi le digo daisuke*

Daisuke: hmp –lo toma- gracias –susurro casi imperceptible pero aun asi audible-

Sakura: -se sienta- ¿como les fue en el entrenamiento de hoy niñas?

Ayame: bien! Le gane a huruto-kun!

Shina: pero lo lastimaste mucho –pucheros-

Ayame: solo lo dices porque te gusta ¬¬

Sasuke: -aura asesina- *los mantendré vigilados #¬¬*

Sakura: así que te gusta haruto! –sonrie-

Shina: -roja- no! claro que no! solo… somos buenos amigos! –sonrie nerviosa y sonrojada-

Sakura: vamos hija –codazos- solo dilo

Shina: oka-san! /

Sanosuke: voy a matarlo #¬¬ -aura asesina-

Shina: NI SE TE OCURRA! –venitas en la frente-

Ayame: hermana, regla numero 5, nada de escándalos en la mesa o te quedas sin postre

Sakura: y hay pastel de chocolate doble, asi que mejor te sientas –sonrie con malicia-

Shina: -sudando frio- s-si oka-san

Daisuke: *esto… me recuerda a cuando…. Oka-san estaba viva y estábamos a la hora de la cena* -come- *no puede ser…. Sabe delicioso, de hecho se parece mucho a la cocina de oka-san* -mira a sakura-

Sakura: tranquila shina –rie nerviosa-

Ayame: oye hermana, no van a matar a haruto-kun, tranquila

Shina: -aura deprimente- no les creo

Sanosuke: niña lista –sonrie de medio lado-

Sakura: sanosuke! –mirada amenazante-

Sanosuke: solo digo la verdad –come-

Sasuke: apoyo su idea –come-

Daisuke: *inclusive….. es un ambiente muy calido el que se respira* -sonrie levemente- *como el de una familia*

Sakura: los 2 se quedan sin postre! Ò.Ó

Sasu/Sano: ¿el postre es de chocolate amargo?

Sakura: -sonrie de medio lado- si, es de chocolate amargo como les gusta ¬u¬

Sasuke: oye! Eso no es justo saku!

Sanosuke: de acuerdo! Me callo! Pero quiero postre!

Sakura: esta mejor –sonrie de medio lado-

Sasu/Sano: hmp ¬¬

Ayame: 

Shina: TT-TT *no les creo nadita*

Daisuke: -mira a sakura- *si que ha cambiado… ahora es tan… madura, además de…. Calida, siento una sensación sumamente parecida a la que me provocaba mi oka-san* -la mira-

/En el pasado/

Vemos a dos personas sentadas en una mesa jugando cartas y a otro rubio durmiendo a pierna suelta en el sofá

Daisuke: muchas veces oí de los comas diabéticos, pero nunca pensé que alguien podría caer en coma por comer mucho ramen

Sakura: no lo conoces –gotita estilo anime- cualquiera que coma 57 platos de ramen solo a la hora de la cena cae desmallado por indigestión y exceso de sal, pero no le pasa tan seguido por lastima #¬¬*

Sasuke: *siempre veo a naruto-sama comer ramen y veo que no ha cambiado desde niño U¬¬*

Sakura: ¿seguro que no te molesta que nos quedemos? –sonrie-

Sasuke: claro que no, ya es tarde y realmente no me gusta quedarme solo, asi que pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran –sonrie-

Sakura: gracias –sonrie-

Sasuke: por nada *no me siento solo, es como si oka-san me estuviera cuidando*

Sakura: déjame ver –escogiendo una carta- creo que esta –la toma- O.o *es el joker*

Sasuke: -sonrie de medio lado- gane! -Deja las cartas en la mesa-

Sakura: no es justo –pucheros-

Sasuke: aunque crezcas tu suerte en los juegos de cartas es pésima oka-san! –sonrie divertido-

Sakura: ¿co-como me dijiste? –tartamudea-

Sasuke: -se tapa la boca- *ya abrí la bocota* nada, olvídalo

Sakura: o…. oka….. oka-san! –tartamudeando-

Sasuke: no eh…. Me equivoque –sonrie nervioso- des…. cuida

Sakura: O.O –shokeada-

Sasuke: ¿estas bien? –nervioso-

Sakura: ¿soy tu madre? –nerviosa-

Sasuke: bueno….. este…..

Sakura: responde! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: -sudando frio- si! –nervioso-

Sakura: ¿significa que me casare con sasuke-kun y tendre hijos con el? –shokeada, roja y nerviosa-

Sasuke: pues no creo que vengamos de una cigüeña ¬¬ -ironico-

Sakura: oh por kami…. –se cae de la silla- .

Sasuke: ya lo hecho a perder –se pega en la frente con su mano- oka…. ¿Sakura? –la mira-

Sakura: . -inconciente-

Sasuke: U-U al menos esta viva, pense que le daria un ataque…

/En el futuro/

Es tarde, vemos a un pelinegro sentado en su ventana mirando la luna muy pensativo, la verdad es que no podia dormir, como casi todas las noches…

Daisuke: -suspira- *no puedo creer todo lo que esta pasando….. siento como si otra ves tuviera una familia….. pero realmente esta es mi familia, la que algun dia….. tendre con sakura*

¿?: -entrando- ¿no puedes dormir verdad?

Daisuke: este… ¿sakura?

Sakura: si –sonrie- vine a ver si estabas bien, pero creo que no cambias mucho

Daisuke: ¿a que te refieres? –mira al vacio-

Sakura: a que cuando éramos pequeños tu nunca dormías en las misiones, siempre hacías las guardias porque decías que no tenias sueño, pero se lo que te pasa, tienes miedo y eso te ocasiona pesadillas, por eso evitas dormir

Daisuke: -asombrado- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sakura: -sonrie con malicia- las primeras veces que dormi contigo te pasaba eso

Daisuke: U¬/¬ *parece que kakashi-sensei nos contagiara a todos la perversión* -gotita estilo anime-

Sakura: pero luego, poco a poco dejo de pasar eso, creo que despues de todo mi compañía te tranquilizaba un poco, el no sentirte solo –sonrie tierna- *siempre cuando pasaba eso me abrazaba muy fuerte y me acercaba a el para, según el, sentieme cerca*

Daisuke: ¿compañia?

Sakura: sabes….. –se sienta en la cama- esto siempre funcionaba

Daisuke: no me acostare contigo! –menciono sonrojado-

Sakura: claro que no! estas en el cuerpo de mi hijo! Aunque seas sasuke-kun, una eres mi hijo y segunda tienes 12 años! –sonrojada- Ò/Ó no soy una pedofila!

Daisuke: hmp –la mira detalladamente- *pues….. realmente si es toda una mujer, con esa camisa de dormir resalta su busto y figura* -sonrojado- *oh diablos, pasar tanto tiempo con naruto y kakashi me ha dejado secuelas*

Sakura: jajajajaja, te ves gracioso asi semi avergonsado y sonrojado –rie-  
>Daisuke: no tienes derecho a reirte ¬¬<p>

Sakura: y tu a fastidiarme ¬¬

Daisuke: molestia ¬¬

Sakura: lo se, me lo has dicho tantas veces que ya es un cumplido señor orgullo –sonrie-

Daisuke: hmp *si que ha madurado*

Sakura: ven –sonrie- debes dormir

Daisuke: hmp –asiente y se acuesta tapado por el cobertor-

Sakura: -le acaricia la cabeza- ¿mejor?

Daisuke: ¿me quieres dejar solo?

Sakura: no –sonrie y no para su acto-

Daisuke: hmp *molestia* -cierra los ojos- *huele….. a cerezos*

Sakura: -toma aire-

suya-suya yume wo miteru,

kimi no yoko-gao,

kizuka-zu koboreta namida,

hohowo tsutau,

SE-TSU-NA no toki-meki wo,

kono mune ni kakushi-teta no,

Last Night, Good Night

Last Night, Good Night,

kono yoru kimi no te,

nigitte nemuru yo,

O YA SU MI,

suteki na asa wo mou-ichido,

kimi to sugose-tara,

chiisana sonna kibou sae,

omou dakeno KISEKI,

nanimo tsutae-nai mama,

SA YO NA RA wa ienai yo,

Last Night, Good Night

Last Night, Good Night

kono koe karete mo,

kienai Melody,

Last Night, Good Night

Last Night, Good Night,

itsuka wa mukaeru,

saigo wo omou yo,

yozora ni negau no,

tokiwa no egao wo,

O YA SU MI

Sasuke: -con los ojos cerrados- *canta… muy bonito….* -adormilado- *por mas que lo intento….. no puedo dejar de pensar….. que se parece a…. oka-san…..* -se duerme-

Sakura: -sonrie- *siempre solitario, como te recuerdo* -se para y lo cubre mas con el cobertor- *siempre logro que se quede dormido de esta manera, bueno de esta y de otras* buenas noches….. sasuke-kun –le besa en la frente y sale de la habitacion-

******************************En la habitacion de Sasusaku***************************

Sakura: -entrando de puntitas- *creo que…..*

Sasuke: -endiente una lampara de sobremesa- ¿A dónde fuiste saku?

Sakura: jejeje –sonrie nerviosa- al baño

Sasuke: -sonrie de medio lado- ¿a cantar?

Sakura: me escuchaste! –descubierta-

Sasuke: estabas con sasuke de 12 años ¿no?

Sakura: si –aura deprimente- pense que si te decia te enojarias

Sasuke: ¿y porque he de enojarme?, siempre me hacias dormir de la misma manera cuando no podia

Sakura: ¿no estas molesto?

Sasuke: claro que no, se lo que siente el en estos momentos, y se que se debe sentir extraño al encontrarse en medio de una familia cuando el ya no la tiene y la extraña –dijo comprensivo-

Sakura: pero…. ¿ya no te sientes solo verdad?

Sasuke: claro que no –sonrie de medio lado- lo que ahora no siento es sueño

Sakura: jejeje –gotita estilo anime- ¿quieres que te cante?

Sasuke: tengo una mejor idea –sonrie malicioso-

Sakura: y que se….

En dos movimientos sasuke tomo la mano de sakura y la jalo hacia para luego besarla, beso que obviamente sakura correspondio  
>Sasuke: ¿entonces me ayudas a quedarme dormido?<p>

Sakura: si eso quieres –cambia posisiones- te puedo ayudar

Sasuke: hmp –sonrie victorioso-

Sakura esta ves lo besa y sasuke corresponde con intensidad. Al separarse sasuke le baja los tirantes de su camisa de dormir a sakura mientras besaba sus hombros. Sakura no se quedo atrás y le comenzo a quitar la polera de su pijama y comenzo a besarle el cuello

Sasuke: sabes… recuerdo que… la primera ves que hicimos esto…. casi ni querias mirarme la cara

Sakura: bueno –sonrie divertida- eso es porque me intimidaban estas cosas

Sasuke: -da vuelta las posiciones- ¿y ahora no te intimida?

Sakura: despues de todos estos años en que casi todas las noches te "ayudo a dormir", ¿podria intimidarme?

Sasuke: espero que no –sonrie divertido y le quita su camisa de dormir- pero tu cuerpo si que ha cambiado

Sakura: -sonrojada- note como sasuke de 12 años me miraba, me hace gracia, parece que kakashi-sensei ya lo contagio

Sasuke: ni me lo recuerdes –susurro sensual sobre su oido para luego besarla-

Paso de besarla a comenzar a besar sus senos y morder delicadamente con sus dientes los pezones de sakura mientras esta tomo con su mano derecha el miembro de sasuke masturbandolo lenta y tortuosamente….

Sasuke: ¿siempre tienes que ser tan mala?

Sakura: tu tambien lo eres –sonrie de medio lado-

Sasuke: hmp, si que eres molesta

Sakura: me lo acabas de decir –sonrie-

Sasuke: ¿Cómo?

Sakura: cuando tenias 12 años

Sasuke: hmp, pero cuando tenia 12 años no podia callarte de esta manera –la besa-

Ambos comenzaron a besarse como si no hubiera mañana. Ambos realmente compartian un sentimiento mas alla del simple sexo, eso se llamaba amor, ¿y que mejor manera de desmostrarlo que entregando todo el uno al otro?, ese era el pensamiento de sasuke. En dos movimientos tomo las piernas de sakura y se poso entre ella, luego tomo sus caderas levantandolas lo suiciente, acomodandola a su altura y de una estocada la penetro haciendo que un fuerte gemido se escuchara. Comenzaron las embestidas, fuertes y luego despacio, intercalando velocidades. Sakura realmente estaba muy comoda con la situacion, pero no dejo que sasuke se llevara todo el trabajo o como ella lo veia divercion. Volteo las posiciones aun con el miembro de sasuke penetrandola y quedo sentada sobre el, luego poso sus manos en el torso de sasuke y comenzo a dar saltitos sobre el como cabalgando, el por su parte tomo las caderas de sakura haciendo que fuera mas rapido. Hasta que despues de un rato comenzaron a sentir una calentura muy agradeble luego de algo tivio en el interior de sakura la cual se quedo sentada sobre sasuke apoyada en sus manos para no caer desplomada sobre el. Sasuke aun con las manos en su cadera hizo que ella se moviera en circulos su cadera sobre su miembro disfrutando de las ultimas sensaciones que los recorrian

Sasuke: cierto, ahora no te intimidas –sonrie de medio lado-

Sakura: te lo dije –se acuesta sobre el pecho de sasuke- ¿no te sientes solo verdad?

Sasuke: claro que no –la abraza de la sintura y la atrae a el- es cuestion de tiempo para que el se de cuenta de que no estara solo –cierra los ojos y la abraza mas-

Sakura: tal ves tengas razon y a lo mejor…. -siente como el pecho de sasuke sube y baja tranquilamente- *jajaja y se quedo dormido* -lo mira tierna-

Sasuke: –dormido-

Sakura: buenas noches mi amor –se acurruco en el para quedarse dormida-

Siguiente Titulo: "De tal palo, tal astilla"

-/-

Aquí les dejo el linck de la cancion. n.n

Repito. Este fic no me pertenece. n.n

Me ha sido dado el permiso de subirlo.

Att: Xela Kazami.

http: / www . youtube . com/ watch?v = 6hlADpxjj0s


	5. Capitulo 5

_*********** Cambio de escena, (lugar) __  
><em>_- cambio de tiempo (al rato después) __  
><em>_/ cambio de época (cambio de escena del pasado o al futuro)_

_Aclaración: Este fic no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sole-chan. _

_-.-_

"De tal palo, tal astilla"

Estamos con 3 jovenes, una pelirrosa, un rubio y un pelinegro caminar por la aldea

Sasuke: -mirando todo- *si que es diferente la aldea, realmente me perderia aqui*

Sakura: ¿paso algo sasuke-kun? –sonrie nerviosa-

Sasuke: eh….. no nada *se me olvida que me tienen que llamar como a oto-san o si no causaria extrañesa*

¿?: frentesota! -corre con ellos-

Sakura: ino-puerca! No me digas asi! –venitas en la frente-

Ino: y tu no me digas puerca frentesota!

Naruto: oye, ¿aun seran asi en el futuro?

Sasuke: no te lo imaginas –gotita estilo anime- *peor* -sonrie nervioso-

Shikamaru: oye sasuke, ¿te sientes bien? *nunca lo habia visto reirse asi* -extrañado-

Sakura: nada! no ocurre nada! –se coloca frente a sasuke-

Naruto: intenta parecer mas frio y amargado, porque el teme se comporta asi, tienes que imitarlo o esto se pondra muy mal –le dijo al oido-

Sasuke: *veamos, frio y sin sentimientos, bueno no sera tan dificil sera como actuar como con la gente de la aldea* -cierra los ojos para mostrar una mirada fria y una exprecion de indiferencia pura en su rostro-

Ino: salte de encima de sasuke-kun! –ojos matadores-

Sakura: hare lo que quiera! –la misma mirada-

Sasuke: hmp, ya dejen de ser tan molestas, irritan a las demas personas –dijo muy, muy frio-

Naruto: O.O *si que imita bien al teme….. bueno, por algo es su hijo*  
>Ino: lo siento sasuke-kun –sonrie coqueta-<p>

Sakura: *es como si sasuke hubiera regresado… es imprecionante* -lo mira asombrada-

Shikamaru: que problematicas son –bosteza aburrido- yo me largo

Sasuke: hmp –comienza a caminar- oigan ustedes 2, ya vamos nos –dijo sin siquiera dar media vuelta y comenzo a caminar otra ves-

Sakura: -reaccionando- este….. claro sasuke-kun –lo alcansa-

Naruto: esperenme! –corre a alcansarlos-

Ino: maldita frentona! Me las pagaras! –grito-

Shikamaru: vamos tambien, tenemos que ir por chouji para ir al entrenamiento –comienza a caminar-

Ino: que nadie puede esperarme!

********************************En otra parte de konoha****************************

Sakura: este….. ¿daisuke?

Sasuke: ¿hmp? –da vuelta y los mira expectante-

Naruto: ¿aun eres daisuke o ahora el teme volvio?

Sasuke: todavia soy yo, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Naruto: ya me estaba preocupando de veras!

Sakura: es que….. como actuaste es de la misma manera de cómo actua sasuke-kun, por eso llegue a pensar que realmente eras el –sonrie nerviosa-

Sasuke: jejeje –gotita estilo anime- soy su hijo, ¿no es natural que pueda imitarlo? *ademas….. esta es mi actitud normal de cuando estaba en la academia y frente a la aldea*

Naruto: te salio muy bien! –sonrie-

¿?: hola chicos!

¿?2: guau guau! -ladrando-

¿?3: ho-hola na-naru-naruto-kun –sonrojada-

Sakura: hola chicos! –sonrie- hola akamaru! –le rasca la orejas-

Naruto: hola mugroso! –sonrie divertido-

Kiba: a quien le dices mugroso rata!

Naruto: a quien mas pulguiento!

Sakura: ya no peleen!

Hinata: sa-sakura-chan ti-tiene razon ki-ba-kun….

Sasuke: hmp *con que ese es kiba inuzuka y ese es su cachorro akamaru, pero como crecera! No puedo creer que ese pequeño perrito sea akamaru*

Kiba: ¿y como estas uchiha?

Sasuke: hmp, bien –indiferente- *pero si…. Hikari-chan… * -mira a hinata semi sonrojado-

Sakura: ¿ocurre algo sasuke-kun? –extrañada-

Sasuke: hmp, vamos nos –sale caminando casi corriendo-

Naruto: ESPERAME TEME! –corre tras el-

Hinata: ¿Qué le paso a sasuke? –pregunto timida-

Sakura: ni idea….. bueno los veo luego –sonrie y se va corriendo-

Kiba/Hina: esto es extraño

*****************************En el campo de entrenamiento 7*************************

Naruto: estas loco! Casi te descubren!

Sasuke: -respira agitado por la carrera- hmp

Naruto: cada ves te pareces mas a sasuke ¬¬

Sakura: -llegando- hasta que los encontre! –se acerca a sasuke- ¿Qué ocurrio?

Sasuke: ¿esa chica era hinata-sama?

Naruto: ¿que hinata?  
>Sakura: asi es, ella es hinata hyuga, heredera de su clan y portadora del byakugan<p>

Sasuke: hikari-chan si que se le parece de pequeña –sonrie sonrojado-

Sakura: O.O *la chica que dijo daisuke que era hija de naruto* -mira nerviosa a naruto-

Naruto: recuerdame…. ¿Quién era hikari? –pregunto el atolondrado-

Sasuke: es… -le tapan la boca-

Sakura: no nos dijo quien era –mirada amenasante- verdad! –tetrica-

Sasuke: *…. da miedo desde pequeña* n-no, no se los habia…. Dicho –sonrie nervioso-

Naruto: ah bueno –dijo restandole importancia-

Sakura: -susurrandole tetrica- no le digas nada ¬¬

Sasuke: esta bien –sudando frio- *si que da miedo*

Sakura: *eso quiere decir que…. NARUTO SE VA A CASAR CON HINATA!* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! –grita aterrada- EL MUNDO SE ACABARA!

Sasu/Naru: ¿Qué ocurre?

Sakura: aaaahhh! … . -cae desmayada otra ves-

Sasuke: *supongo que se dio cuenta de que naruto-sama se casara con hinata-sama ¬¬*

/En el futuro/

Shina: que malo es sanosuke, no quiso que lo acompañaramos a comprar y nos mando a separarnos para que compraramos mas rapido –pucheros-

Daisuke: -mirando todo- *konoha si que ha cambiado…. Esto es imprecionante, jamas pense que en 22 años seria todo asi*

Ayame: ¿mucho cambio? –sonrie-

Daisuke: bastante –las mira- ¿ustedes siempre van tomadas de la mano?

Shina/Aya: siii! –sonrie- somos gemelas, es natural que nos llevemos bien

Daisuke: *hasta sus dialogos coordinan* ¿y ustedes no se juntan con nadie mas?

Shina/Aya: este…. –cabisbajas- no con mucha gente

Daisuke: -asombrado- ¿Cómo?

Shina: tenemos pocos amigos, los hijos de hinata-sama, ino-sama y tenten-sama son nuestros unicos amigos

Daisuke: ¿alguna razon especial?, ¿Por qué no son amigos de sus equipos de cuando eran genins?

Ayame: salimos de genins a los 6 años, por lo que nosotras eramos un equipo de 2 personas y con eso nos bastaba para vencer a los demas equipos, esto no solo lo vivimos nosotras quienes por suerte somos gemelas y nos apoyabamos, daisuke tambien lo vivio pero sanosuke y taichi lo ayudaron mucho, el que mas sufrio por estas razones fue daisuke, porque kenta no fue a la academia, el simplemente paso rangos, sanosuke y taichi se apoyaban ambos, al igual que nosotras 2, pero daisuke fue solo, al no tener a nadie de su edad junto a el en la academia lo hizo muy solitario ya que lo molestaban diciendole… *el hijo del traidor*….….. bueno lo molestaban

Shina: como los de nuestra edad nos tenian envidia siempre nos apartaban, porque sobresaliamos mas alla de sus habilidades, tambien algunos con los que nos llevabamos bien terminaron por tenernos miedo. Por eso ves que sanosuke es tan diferente a nosotras y de hecho daisuke tambien lo es, pero sanosuke digamos que era como mas timido, aunque se abre con las personas siempre finge indiferencia, ecepto con nosotros su familia, por otro lado daisuke es mas frio, sumamente inexpresivo, inclusive a nosotras nos cuesta sacarle risa, pero por algun motivo siempre se mentiene junto a nosotras

Ayame: asi como nosotras eramos un grupo genin de dos, sanosuke y taichi que tienen la misma tambien fueron un equipo genin de dos, Kenta como es el mayor, considerado el prodigio Uchiha y como sucesor del clan, la paso muy mal tambien, pero a el no le negaron poder hacer el examen chunin, asi que paso rangos rapidamente volviendose ambu a los 14 años, digamos que daisuke fue el que mas sufrio con todo esto ya que el estuvo solo en la academia, y al igual que a sanosuke lo molestaban solo que el no tenia a nadie al lado para apoyarlo, sanosuke y taichi si lo vigilaban mucho y por eso nunca salio herido de gravedad, pero es el mas solitario de todos nosotros

Shina: de hecho sanosuke se convirtio en chunin a los 10 años porque el consejo no queria dejarlo entrar a los examenes chunin, tsunade-sama insistia pero la controlaron mucho por el hecho de aceptar nuevamente a sasuke e itachi uchiha en la aldea. Luego cuando sanosuke y taichi quisieron hacer los examenes chunin a los 8 años no los dejaron, cuando naruto-sama asumio como hokague el nos ayudo, asi es como hicieron los examenes chunin a los 10 años por ello podemos hacer los examenes chunin, jounins y AMBU, pero nos pusieron una condicion

Daisuke: ¿una condicion?, ¿Cuál condicion?

Ayame: el consejo hasta el dia de hoy no confia mucho en nosotros, pero nos dieron la oportunidad de sobresalir –imitando una de las voces del consejo- _"esta es su ultima oportunidad de ser considerados shinobis de konoha, le daremos la posibilidad a la nueva generacion uchiha de hacer los examenes con la condicion de que si cualquiera de los 7 nuevos uchihas reprueba aunque sea una ves alguno de los examenes ya nadie podra hacerlos y quedaran asi, los siguientes uchihas solo seran genins"_

Daisuke: -apreta los puños- pero eso es injusto!

Shina: lo sabemos, pero no nos quedo de otra, tuvimos que aceptar, la otra semana comienzan los examenes jounin en los que participaremos, duran 3 semanas y tenemos que pasar aunque nos cueste la vida, no tenemos mas oportunidades

Daisuke: ¿Qué pasara con las siguientes generaciones?, ¿los hijos de ustedes, de sanosuke, taichi kenta, aiko y de daisuke?

Ayame: si los 7 pasamos los examenes con sobresaliente habremos demostrado que el clan uchiha es apto y de confianza para konoha, el trato es solo con los 7, y si cumplimos las siguientes generaciones no tendran este problema, aunque alguno despues repruebe se le juzgara como a cualquier shinobi que puede tomar el examen por segunda ocacion, eso solo si los 7 cumplimos

Shina: es nuestra promesa, y vamos a lograrlo, no reprobaremos el examen jounin, si kenta, sanosuke, taichi y daisuke pudieron nosotras igual sobresaldremos –sonrie confiada-

Daisuke: ¿les hubiera gustado ser como los demas niños?, digamos con habilidades normales, de otra familia, u otro apellido

Ayame: no –sonrie- nos encanta entrenar y no necesitamos amigos, somos 2 y nos tenemos la una a la otra –sonrie- tambien a las chicas, unas de nuestras pocas amigas

Shina: asi que en realidad no nos sentimos solas, la razon por la que los 4 hermanos somos tan unidos es porque los 4 pasamos por lo mismo al igual que con nuestros primos

Daisuke: ¿y no les molesta no tener amigos?… ¿estar solos?

Ayame: no –sonrie- no estamos solos, oto-san y oka-san, sanosuke y daisuke siempre nos cuidan y nos defienden, entrenan, acompañan, jugamos, hacemos de todo, asi que la verdad no

Daisuke: *son… muy fuertes, actuan como niñas pero realmente piensan muy maduramente….. me doy cuenta de que se parecen mucho a sakura, ella es asi*-asombrado-*ahora que me doy cuenta sakura tambien es asi*

¿?: hola chicas! Hola dai-kun! –sonrie-

Aya/Shina: hola hikari-chan! –saludan-

Hikari: ¿que pasa dai-kun? –pucheros- ¿no me saludas?

Ayame: -le da un codazo en las costillas a sasuke- claro hermano, que no piensas saludar a hikari-chan, la hija menor de naruto-sama –dijo entre dientes-

Daisuke: -sobandose las costillas- hmp *golpea fuerte* hola….. hikari-chan –sonrie nervioso- *diablos, no se como actuar*

Hikari: ¿Cómo estas dai-kun?

Daisuke: bien… supongo

Shina: sabes hikari-chan –sonrie nerviosa- nosotros estamos de compras, asi que tenemos prisa

Ayame: cierto –asiente- tenemos que irnos –sonrie nerviosa-

Hikari: que lastima –cabisbaja-

Daisuke: *es igual a hinata, solo que de cabello largo… tiene los ojos caracteristicos del byakugan* -sonrie de levemente pero con algo de ternura- *bueno…. al menos parece que naruto si cumplira sus objetivos, y que hinata por fin hara que el dobe deje de estar solo* nos veremos luego hikari-chan

Hikari: -sonrie semi sonrojada- de acuerdo dai-kun *hace mucho no lo veia sonreir, pero me encanta verlo sonreir*

Daisuke: -comienza a caminar- oigan, vengan o nos vamos a atrasar y saben como es….. oka-san cuando nos atrasamos en algo –gotita estilo anime- *se siente raro llamar a sakura como mi oka-san, es extraño, pero….*

Ayame: -en shock- *O.O…. ahora si no entiendo nada*

Shina: *O.O….. ¿Qué fue eso?*

Daisuke: oigan! Aya-chan, shina-chan, vamos de una ves!

Shina/Aya: s-si! *no deja de asombrarme su actitud… oto-san de pequeño era muy bipolar ¬¬*

/En el pasado/

Kakashi: bueno, hoy tendremos mision rango C, tenemos que escoltar a un feudal a la aldea de la niebla, por lo que seran mas o menos 4 dias que estaremos fuera de la aldea

Naruto: que bueno! una verdadera mision! De veras!

Sasuke: ¿tambien tengo que ir?

Kakashi: dije equipo 7, eres parte de el

Sasuke: pero pase las misiones rango C cuando tenia 8 años!, son aburridas! Soy jounin, he hecho misiones rango A yo solo y las he completado con éxito ¬¬

Sakura: vamos daisuke! sera divertido, descansa un poco de las misiones peligrosas y ahora disfruta un poco mientras puedas, disfruta de la compañia

Sasuke: *¿olvidarme de las misiones peligrosas y disfrutar la compañia?* -pensativo-

Naruto: no te entiendo, sinceramente no se si actuas como un niño de nuestra edad algo timido y frio o como un adulto responsable, cuadrado y amargado

Sasuke: *actuar como… un adulto* -asombrado- esta bien –suspira- hare la mision, aunque sea fastidioso hacer misiones C

Sakura: si! –contenta- vamos! apresuremos nos para partir! –desaparece en un puff-

Naruto: de veras! Esto sera emocionante! –desaparece en otro puff-

Kakashi: antes de que te vayas, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Sasuke: ¿Cuál?

Kakashi: se que no puedes hablar del futuro, ¿pero como tratan a los Uchihas las personas de la aldea? –serio-

Sasuke: los del clan hyuga son los mas cercanos a nosotros, tambien ino-sama, tenten-sama, shikamaru-sama, neji-sama y los demas son muy gentiles, por eso nos llevamos bien con sus hijos

Kakashi: no pregunte por ellos, dije gente de la aldera en general

Sasuke: pues…. Vera, la mayoria de la gente no consideraba a los Uchiha como personas de confianza, por ello muchos se alejaban de nosotros y nos miraban como extraños, esa discriminacion se traspaso a los niños de nuestra edad que mas que desconfianza nos tenian envidia y a la ves miedo

Kakashi: ¿Qué la gente los trata asi? –asombrado-

Sasuke: ultimamente las cosas han mejorado, por el éxito de *no puedo mencionar a Kenta, me preguntara quien es y como es que es un Uchiha* sanosuke uchiha como AMBU y por las misiones hechas por mi, tambien el hecho de que shina y ayame sean al igual que nosotros, prodigios del mundo shinobi quienes han realisado misiones de riesgo B siendo chunins y han cumplido exitosamente, todas esas misiones han ayudado a las relaciones sociales y prestigio de konoha para con otras aldeas *para nosotros no nos queda mas opcion que ser fuertes, si uno falla, todos fallaremos, no habra otra oportunidad, debemos confiar en nosotros*

Kakashi: ¿Por qué tan mal?

Sasuke: tiene que ver con la historia de nuestro clan y lo que se supone que pasara en los siguientes años, y digo supone porque si realmente oto-san esta en mi cuerpo y en el futuro, dudo que haga lo que el sasuke uchiha de esta epoca iba a hacer

Kakashi: ¿y que iba a hacer?

Sasuke: no puedo revelarlo

Kakashi: ¿por eso fue que los entrenaron desde tan pequeños?

Sasuke: -asiente- oto-san sabia que debiamos sobresalir y hacernos fuertes porque la tension de la gente hacia nosotros era demaciada. Oka-san tambien lo sabia, y por eso nos entreno desde pequeños. Cuando comenzamos en la academia ya teniamos habilidades desarrolladas y ademas los de nuestra edad solo nos molestaban y muchas veces nos atacaban, por eso oto-san y oka-san, previeron eso y nos entrenaron. La razon por la que salimos a los 6 años como genins, fue porque nosotros mismos procurabamos entrenar y hacernos fuertes, estudiar mucho y asi librarnos de una vez por todas de los niños de la academia ninja que nos molestaban.

Kakashi: ¿ustedes se esforsaron por salir antes de la academia para escapar de aquellos que los molestaban?

Sasuke: exacto, vera…..*no le puedo hablar de kenta, taichi y aiko* sanosuke….. fue equipo con uno de nuestros familiares y ellos fueron un equipo genin de 2 personas, se apoyaban y demas, luego sigo yo, la verdad yo no tuve un equipo genin, siempre fui solo, mi amigo mas cercano se llama haruto y es mi amigo-rival, hijo de naruto, pero cuando nos graduamos de genins, nunca hice misiones D e hice unas cuantas misiones C y al cumplir 8 años enseguida fui puesto en los examenes chunin los cuales pase, despues vienen mis hermanas, ella son 2 fueron equipo genin de 2, pero en realidad yo mas que nada me la pasaba con ellos y si no, estaba solo en la academia, eso sin contar a las fanaticas locas que nos acosan a sanosuke y a mi ¬¬

Kakashi: U¬¬ *como a sasuke… de tal palo, tal astilla*

Sasuke: la fortuna es que shina y ayame son gemelas, ellas no estaban solas y siempre se acompañan, por eso son muy unidas y por eso los del clan uchiha somos tan unidos. En general la aldea nos esta aceptando poco a poco, pero nosotros aun tenemos cuidado de no confiar mucho en la gente de konoha porque en cualquier momento nos puden dar la puñalada por la espalda –cabisbajo- como….. nos trabatan tan hipocritamente en la academia, como cuando nos llamaban prodigios y genios, que confiaban en nosotros y luego nos apartaban sin importar nada –apreta los puños- *porque me llamaban hijo del traidor sasuke uchiha y no me arrepiento de haberles partido la cara a todos esos engendros hipocritas*

Kakashi: ya entiendo, por eso es que tu actuas como un adulto y como un niño, actuas como niño porque en realidad eso eres y te sale natural, un niño que tiene familia, padre, madre y hermanos, pero tambien actuas como adulto por el hecho de no querer que te lastimen mas de lo que ya lo hicieron, tu y tus hermanos se vieron forsados a madurar desde pequeños para no salir mas dañados y poder aguantar la carga social de ser parte de un clan al cual le tomaron desconfianza

Sasuke: asi es, claro que… hokague-sama nos ha ayudado mucho, el confia ciegamente en nosotros y por ello la aldea tambien lo esta comenzando a hacer –sonrie-

Kakashi: entiendo…. *suponiendo por la descripcion que me da, sakura es su madre, sasuke su padre, entonces si el hokague cree ciegamente en ellos, asi que el hokague deberia ser… naruto*

/En el futuro/

Ayame: gracias por las verduras seroña Ichido

Señora: no me digan por mi apellido niñas, llamenme haruka –sonrie-

Shina: entonces muchas gracias haruka-san –sonrie-

Haruka: cuando quieran niñas, saben que siempre pueden venir a comprar aquí

¿?: pero si miren nada mas, son las chunins prodigios uchiha

¿?2: deberiamos matarlas aquí mismo

¿?3: ustedes si que tienen agallas para salir a la aldea asi nada mas

Ayame: ¿que quieren, toshiro, akimiko y taro? –frunce el ceño-

Akimiko: que se vayan, oka-san dice que los del clan uchiha son unos traidores que estan espiando konoha y que en cualquier momento atacaran al hokague y que naruto-sama es un invevil que tiene una venda en los ojos por confiar en ustedes

Shina: pues no es verdad –frunce el ceño- ustedes son los completos inveciles!

Toshiro: mas respeto mocosa, nosotros somos 4 años mayores que ustedes!

Ayame: y aun asi son chunins! Cuiden su boca que tenemos el mismo nivel, fueron al mismo grado que daisuke en la academia por estar adelantado, asi que no molesten!

Taro: aquí las unicas que deben callarse son ustedes uchihas traidoras!

Aya/Shina: -activan el sharingan- que dijieron!

Haruka: basta! –sale del mostrador y se pone frente a las niñas- esta es mi tienda y no aguantare desordenes! Fuera de aquí! –le habla a los 3 revoltosos-

Taro: y usted tambien señora Ichido, sera considerada como una traidora por confiar en los Uchiha cuando se sepa que los Uchiha mataron al hokague y destruyeron konoha

Akimiko: cierto, despues de todo, ¿Qué se puede esperar de las hijas del traidor sasuke uchiha?

Toshiro: de tal palo… tal astilla

Haruka: suficiente! No voy a permitir que insulten a sasuke-sama uno de los mas poderosos shinobis de konoha! –toma la escoba en forma de amenaza-

Ayame: haruka-san, nosotros nos encargaremos –seria-

Shina: no podran en vergüenza el nombre de nuestro padre ni nuestro apellido –mas seria-

Toshiro: perfecto –pocicion de combate- ahora las acabo traido…. –lo golpean- auch! –se soba la cabeza- ¿Quién fue el invecil que me golpeo con una manzana?

¿?: hmp, se me resvalo –sonrie de medio lado-

Akimiko: Sanosuke uchiha, otro de los traidores –sonrie de medio lado-

Haruka: estan haciendo mucho escandalo en mi tienda!

Toshiro: no se meta! Estamos haciendole un favor a konoha!

Sanosuke: shina, ayame, vamos nos, no valen la pena

Ayame: pero…..

Sanosuke: ahora, oka-san nos espera –serio-

Shina: si –cabisbaja-

Toshiro: no sabia que los uchihas fueran unos miedo…..

En un dos por tres toshiro estaba boca abajo en el suelo, con el brazo en la espalda en forma de llave y con sasnosuke encima de el aplicandole la llave y su sharingan activado

Sanosuke: -toma un kunai y se lo coloca en el cuello- ustedes dejen a mis hermanitas en paz o este kunai quedara de adorno en su yugular! Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie! Insulta a mi familia, mucho menos molesta a mis hermanas! -mirada asesina-

Akimiko: sueltalo uchiha! –lo ataca-

¿?: si que son unas escorias –la intercepta-

Taro: miren, el otro uchiha, las ratas se reproducen como plagas que son

Daisuke: hmp, ustedes no hablen si no tienen poder ni nivel para hacerlo –mira a sanosuke- sueltalo, no te manches las manos con basura… niisan *se siente raro decirle asi*

Sanosuke: hmp -le quita el kunai- ahora vayanse y no quiero volver a verlos molestando a mis hermanas –mirada fria- *tengo que obedecer esta ves, despues de todo es oto-san U¬¬*

Toshiro: sanosuke el AMBU es tan patetico que obedece a su hermanito menor jounin –burlon-

Daisuke: que dijiste de el escoria! –activa el sharingan-

Sanosuke: hmp –lo detiene- tu mismo lo digiste, no vale la pena ensuciarse las manos con basura

Akimiko: miren que el par de uchihas arrogantes si que se parecen a el traidor de su padre

Daisuke: *traidor… se suponia que me iba a ir con orochimaru dentro de 2 meses, pero se vino esto encima….. nunca pense que estas serian despues las consecuencias de mis actos, voy a hacer sufrir a quienes mas quiero en la vida…. A mi familia* -cabisbajo-

Ayame: mejor vete! Ve a buscar un cerebro que mucho te hace falta

Shina: o mejor aun, buscate a un novio que te coja a ver si dejas de fastidiar y dejas de ser una tarada y pasas a ser algo mas util que una debil shinobi y te combiertes en zorra!

Todos: jajajajajajajajajajajaaja

Akimiko: QUE DIJISTE MALDITA HIJA DE…

Haruka: -le pega con la escoba- no se atreban a insultar a sakura-sama! Ella siempre ha sido una persona muy culta y educada, una señorita hecha y derecha, primero lavense la boca y luego hablen de ella! –la vuelve a golpear- asi que fuera de mi tienda!

Toshiro: mejor vamos nos, la gente de konoha es tan ignorante que no apreciaria nuestro trabajo comunitario de deshacernos de estos traidores -se van-

Haruka: ¿niños? –los mira-

Ayame: -sonrie levemente- lamento el escandalo haruka-san

Shina: de verdad lo sentimos mucho

Haruka: no se preocupen –sonrie- ellos son los tontos que dudan y se creen mejores, pero ustedes lo son mas y deben demostrarlo, no dejen que la ira les gane

Shina/Aya: si –sonrien-

Sanosuke: lamento mucho el escandalo

Haruka: no importa, es pan de cada dia, y ademas eres muy gentil en siempre defender a tus hermanas aun sabiendo que ellas pueden hacerlo solas –sonrie- llegara el momento de que konoha olvide el pasado y ustedes la nueva generacion uchiha podra mirar a todos de igual a igual, cara a cara sin ningun temor, asi que esfuercense que saben que siempre tendran mi apoyo y que mucha gente mas los apoya, sobre todo naruto-sama

Shina/Aya: SI! –sonrien mucho-

Sanosuke: -sonrie de medio lado- gracias haruka-san

***************************Camino a los territorios Uchiha****************************

Daisuke: shina, ayame….. sanosuke –se detiene-

Shina/Aya: ¿Qué ducede… daisuke? –sonrien nerviosas-

Daisuke: yo…. solo…..

Sanosuke: solo di lo que quieras –indiferente-

Daisuke: lamento esto, por culpa de mis actos, ahora ustedes sufren las concecuencias

Sanosuke: -se detiene en seco- *como cuando entre en la academia… oto-san tambien se disculpo de la misma manera cuando me molestaban* -asombrado- *tambien lo hizo con daisuke*

Shina: no sufrimos –sonrie- solo nos molestan un poquito, eso no es tan malo

Ayame: no es para tanto, el dia que todos acepten a los uchiha tendremos el orgullo de decir que fue por merito propio!

Daisuke: pero todos los veen como los hijos del traidor sasuke uchiha –apreta los puños- *actue sin pensar en el futuro, tal ves porque no pense que tendria un futuro*

Sanosuke: no, nosotros somos los hijos de sasuke uchiha, uno de los mejores shinobis de konoha, aquel que ayudo al hokague cuando akatsuki lo secuestro y tambien mano derecha del hokague, y siempre estaremos orgullosos de ello

Ayame: oka-san siempre nos dice que debemos confiar en nosotros y en nuestros esfuerzos, nunca el esfuerzo es en bano y tampoco el sacrificio, nosotros, la nueva generacion lucharemos y nos esforzaremos al maximo!

Shina: para que vengan tiempos mejores para nuestro clan y asi nuestros sucesores puedan mirar en igualdad de condiciones a los demas shinobis, sin temor, sin discriminacion y sin arrepentimiento de ser nombrados uchihas

Sanosuke: porque jamas nos arrepentiremos de ser parte del legado del poderoso y legendario clan uchiha, portadores del sharingan

Daisuke: -asombrado- *actuan como niños… son en muchas ocaciones inmaduros o ingenuos, pero ellos tienen un objetivo claro y eso se los ha inculcado sakura… los 3 a pesar de todo se sienten orgullosos de ser mis hijos, de llevar mi apellido y de ser llamados en publico miembros del clan Uchiha...*

Sanosuke: esa es una promesa, y los 4 la cumpliremos, no mejor dicho que los 7 cumpliremos

Ayame: mas que una promesa, ese es nuestro objetivo, es nuestra mision

Shina: los 7 cumplremos, sanosuke, ayame, yo e incluso daisuke, tambien Kenta, Taichi y Aiko, los 7 lucharemos por hacer que el apellido uchiha sea respetado y que confien nuevamente en nuestras habilidades, de a poco lo estamos logrando

Sanosuke: ese es nuestro objetivo y lo cumpliremos

Daisuke: *se esfuerzan por ese objetivo y no se desmoronan ante las dificultades, como un shinobi debe ser* -sonrie- saben algo….. me enorgullese saber que algun dia….. los tendre de hijos

Ayame: y nos enorgullese ser los hijos de sasuke uchiha

Shina: y de sakura uchiha, la mejor ninja medico del pais del fuego

Sanosuke: los conciderados nuevos sanin –sonrie calidamente- jamas nos avergonsaremos de nuestras sangre y raices, porque sabemos que

Sasuke: *es verdad, ellos son muy fuertes y me enorgullese verlos actuar asi…. si ellos seran mis hijos, de los que estare orgulloso….. sakura… ella tendria que ser la madre…* -pensativo-

Siguiente Titulo: "Juego, Peleas y Trampas ¬¬"

-/-

Repito. Este fic no me pertenece. n.n

Me ha sido dado el permiso de subirlo.

Att: AlexFujisaki-san


End file.
